Post City of Glass, Pre City of Fallen Angels
by laneygurl16
Summary: Jace, Clary, her mom, Luke, the Lightwoods, and Magnus return to New York, not knowing someone is following them all. Throughout the story this person lurks on the outside, watching, before he finally attacks Jace and Clary. Includes all main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically a continuation of City of Glass; it takes place after the City of Glass and before City of Fallen Angels. But don't get the wrong idea, this story does have a plot and is going somewhere. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

He stood in the doorway for a minute before he crossed the room to where Clary lay on the couch. It looked as if she had fallen asleep accidentally since her hair hung in her face and her neck was propped up on the arm rest. Ever so gently, Jace tucked the loose hair behind her ear before he quietly lifted the blanket up and squeezed onto the couch with her. While wrapping his arms around Clary's tiny waist, Jace thought to himself, _I always knew you weren't my sister._

Clary woke up with a start and then instantly felt herself relax when she realized who was lying beside her. _He looks like an angel_, Clary couldn't help but think looking at Jace's peaceful face. His face was clear of all the stress that put a toll on his body while he slept now. Clary watched him for a long while before she bent to kiss him lightly on his cheek. She drew back to find him blinking wearily at her. He looked dazed but not enough to draw her back and kiss her on the lips this time. She knew he must be able to feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest. She felt herself blush, but she didn't care. Being with Jace made her happy and she couldn't seem to get enough of him knowing there wasn't anything could keep them apart now.

Jace not being her brother was the biggest relief she'd ever had. There was no way she could have not loved more than a brother and now she could act as freely as she wished. As if feeling the same way, Jace deepened the kiss. Clary's fingers laced in his hair, while his hands on her back pulled her closer to him. She pulled back for air but Jace's lips continued by kissing her neck until she returned her lips to him.

Clary could feel Jace's heart beat racing now and smiled around his lips. She was aware of everywhere her body touched his. She could feel the hard muscle underneath his smooth, soft skin, the way his fingers were tracing up and down her spine…

The front door slammed shut with a bang and they both jumped a little at the noise. Clary and Jace quickly untangled themselves from each other seconds before Luke and Jocelyn walked in hand-in-hand smiling at each other. They looked curiously at the two teens sitting down on the couch together.

"So did you have a good time?" Clary asked before either her mom or Luke could ask any questions about her and Jace.

"I had a wonderful time," Jocelyn replied dreamily, while gazing up at Luke who smiled back at her.

Clary knew they had spent the day at Angel Square. Luke had wanted to surprise her with a present for finally being together. Clary noticed the new heart-shaped necklace Jocelyn was wearing, but there was something unique about it. The heart was wrapped in thin, colorful cords. It was something that Clary knew her mother would love and was glad Luke also knew her so well.

"That's great!" Clary exclaimed, satisfied. The grip on Clary's hand tightened as Jace said, "I should go back now." But the expression on his face made Clary think that was the last thing he wanted. "I'll walk you out."

Jace nodded as they both stood up. Luke and Jocelyn had gone to the kitchen now, but Clary could see Jocelyn look up and smile at them.

They had reached the door, but Clary stubbornly held his hand, not wanting to let go. As they stepped onto the porch, Clary thought that it wasn't necessary for Jace to leave, but Isabelle and Alec were probably missing him by now.

"We'll be back at the Institute tomorrow," Jace said, noticing her expression.

"I know," Clary whispered, but there was a hint of a smile in her voice. Jace bent down to kiss her softly on the lips. He drew back and hugged her before walking off the porch and disappearing into the night.

Clary hung around on the porch for a minute or two, trying to see Jace, but came up short. With a sigh, she returned to the couch to watch TV. She pulled the blanket around her while flipping through the channels until finally settling on a silly soap opera.

Clary wasn't watching though; she was thinking about tomorrow and how they would all be back in New York. She would miss Idris, she had to admit; she had grown accustomed to its ways. It was easier to be herself here. New Yorkers probably wouldn't find it normal for her to start drawing on a door instead of using a key, where as any Shadowhunter wouldn't think about it for a second.

She tried to make herself focus on the show but couldn't. Instead, Clary headed into the kitchen to tell her mom and Luke that she was going to bed.

Clary stopped walking suddenly as she found Luke and Jocelyn in the middle of an intimate kiss. Clary debated for a second whether to quietly walk out or to clear her throat. It _would_ be nice to be the one ending a kiss for once but decided against it. She went upstairs to go to bed without telling anyone.

Clary noticed a small, white square of paper resting on her bed when she stepped into her room. She crossed the space to her bed and delicately unfolded the paper before reading it. _I love you_ was written on it in Jace's handwriting. She clutched the note as she crawled into bed. Clary knew she would sleep well tonight.

Jace walked into the living room of the small abandoned house the Lightwoods were staying in while at Idris. Isabelle was sitting in a chair flipping through channels with a bored expression on her face. She looked up when she heard Jace enter the room.

"There you are!" Isabelle said delightedly.

"Yeah, what a surprise to find me in the house I'm staying at," Jace replied sarcastically.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and simply said, "Simon and I are dating."

"Great, now we have a mundane in the family."

"Come on, you know he's a vampire. The whole reason for him getting locked up being that he's an _abnormal_ vampire."

"Izzy, if he had to take a test to qualify to be a vampire, I'm not if absolutely certain that he would fail it. He still believes in more of that stupid Dungeon and Dragons game than reality.

"Well, still, Simon's one of the most normal guys I've dated so far," Isabelle huffed.

"Yes, wondering whether or not you are about to have your blood sucked out is _much_ more normal than the usual hug or kiss."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes and spat, "You can be happy for me or leave me alone. Regardless, I am _not_ taking your crap."

With that, she marched up the stairs to her room loud enough for Jace to hear but not enough to wake up her parents. After a few minutes, Jace followed suit and went to his room to call it a night. It would be his last night in Idris for awhile he hoped.

Clary woke to the sound of pans clanking together. She could already smell bacon frying and wondered what else was being made. _My last meal in Alicante before I go back home_, Clary thought. It didn't make her sad though, to be going home. She was excited to return to New York and start her training. Clary could start to understand her ability with runes better, too.

She climbed out of bed and glanced at the mirror as she passed it. Ugh, her hair was a mess. She roamed down the hallway until she reached the bathroom and flicked the light on. Grabbing the brush, Clary combed through hair a little, wishing it would behave.

Hoping the food was ready by now, Clary hopped down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Once there, she found Amatis sitting across from Jocelyn and Luke at the table. They looked up from their meals when they heard Clary enter.

"Can I have some?" Clary asked looking at the bacon and pancakes on everyone's plate.

"Of course," replied Amatis, handing Clary a plate. "I wanted you all to have a good breakfast before you left."

"We'll be back again someday, I'm sure," Luke said as Clary chewed on her bacon.

"And your always welcome to visit us in New York," Jocelyn added.

Clary started on her pancakes and asked, "How long will it be until Magnus opens the Portal?"

"Only a couple of hours now," Luke answered.

Clary glanced at the clock on the wall; it was eight-thirty now."Did you find a new stele, Mom?"

Jocelyn nodded, "Maryse had an extra one. It'll do until I can get one of my own. But do you like yours?"

Her mom had given Clary a stele Jocelyn had designed just for her at the celebration after defeating Valentine's demons. It looked similar to Jocelyn's old one; it was made of the same crystal, but painted on it was an image of an angel standing on the hills of Idris. "I love it."

"Good," Jocelyn smiled, "I am glad you mentioned that, though I forgot to put the stele in my bag."

"Are you done packing, too?" Clary asked Luke.

"Almost," Luke pointed to the weapons, "I still need to put those in a bag, but aside from that I'm done. Are you?"

"Not quite…" Clary thought of her few items here still lying where they usually did. "I'll have to start when I finish eating, it shouldn't take that long."

Her mom gave her a disappointed look. "You really shouldn't wait to the last minute to do everything, Clary."

"It's not last minute," Clary retorted, "Luke just said we have a couple of hours."

Jocelyn raised an eyebrow and wore her that's-not-funny face.

"Yes, I do believe that the last time I checked that was 120 minutes," came a voice from the doorway.

Clary whipped around in her seat and saw Jace standing in the door frame of the kitchen. Jocelyn turned her gaze on Jace standing under the doorframe of the kitchen. Jocelyn turned her gaze on Jace, not changing her expression.

"Would you like breakfast, too?" Amatis asked, politely. Now that everyone knew who Jace's true parents were, Amatis felt somewhat responsible for Stephen's child. Of course, she didn't see Jace often so there wasn't much she could actually do for him. But that didn't discourage her from trying to care for him when Jace was around Amatis.

"No, I've already eaten, but thanks," Jace replied, just as politely. Clary looked at him questioningly. She didn't even know he was capable of having manners.

Jace just shrugged. "Are you done? I'll help you pack if you want."

"Yeah, thanks for breakfast Amatis," said Clary before grabbing Jace's hand and walking back upstairs to her room.

"So, I guess you've already packed?" asked Clary, once inside.

"You know me so well," Jace grinned, "Yeah, I packed as soon as Magnus gave us a time."

Clary just shook her head. She remembered the first time she had seen his room and how bizarrely clean it was. Of course he wanted to pack at first notice; it's all a part of his monk-like life-style, at least when it came to his bedroom.

"I don't have much to pack up," Clary confessed.

"Just tell me how I can be of service," Jace grinned, smiling down at Clary with his golden eyes.

"You can get my coat out of the trunk and grab my stele off the nightstand. I'll get my stuff out of the bathroom."

"Okay, I do accept tips."

"You volunteered, no pay," Clary smiled and walked out. There wasn't much for her to take out of the bathroom either. Only a brush and a hair-tie belonged to her, though Amatis had supplied her with a toothbrush of her own.

Clary walked back into her room and found Jace on the bed looking in her sketchbook. "Why is it that whenever I leave this unguarded everybody seems to think they have the right to look in it?" Clary asked, snatching the book out of his hands.

Jace smiled, "People have a sense of false entitlement; it's human nature."

Clary glared at him, then checked to see what drawing Jace was looking at. It was one of her more recent ones. She and Jace were sitting on the stairs at the Hall of Accords and Isabelle, Simon, Maia, and Alec were in the background. They were all watching the fireworks light up the sky, while she and Jace held hands leaning against each other. Clary had enjoyed drawing this and playing with the lights and shadows the fireworks caused at night.

"Do you like it?" Clary wondered.

Jace nodded. "My favorite part is us holding hands, I think. It had been so long since we could so anything together in public."

"I know." Clary sat on the bed and put her arms around Jace's neck. He moved his around her waist and Clary lowered her head onto his chest. They sat like that for awhile, but not long enough for Clary, before they heard footsteps moving along the hall.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please let me know, I love knowing what you think. The next chapter will becoming out sometime next week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Magnus stood by the side of the country house where the Lightwoods were staying, preparing to open the Portal, Clary figured. Maryse, Robert, Isabelle, and Alec Lightwood (Clary felt a pang of grief for not seeing Max, too) all stood watching Magnus. Maia was talking to Simon on the front porch, which got Isabelle's attention who was suddenly frowning. Luke and Jocelyn walked past Clary and joined the Lightwood's circle. Clary watched Simon and Maia before she followed her mom and decided to talk to Isabelle for Simon's sake.

"You're staying here?" Simon didn't know why Maia would have even come here without Luke, let alone why she would want to stay here.

"Well, not in Alicante, but yeah Idris. There's a pack here that's pretty interesting and this is my chance to get out of New York for once," Maia said casually, but she looked excited.

"Are you going to come back?"

"Yeah, I'll stay a few weeks probably, see what it's like, then chat up a warlock and come back."

"What about your old pack, there's not a rule against switching packs randomly?" Simon asked.

Maia laughed. "No, there's not. And besides I'm not switching, just hanging out with some new people."

"You mean werewolves."

"Werewolves, people, vampires, Santa Clause… What's the difference?" she shrugged.

"I'll miss you, no natural enemy to keep me company, especially now that Santa Clause is gone."

Maia smiled. "I'll be back, don't get too bored." She punched Simon's shoulder then waved to Clary—who tried to smile back—and ran off the porch in the general direction of the outskirts of Alicante. Once, she glanced back over her shoulder, and Simon waved. _Don't get hurt_, Simon added mentally but wouldn't have said that to Maia; she would've laughed at him.

Simon joined the group in the circle and Clary noticed his frown. _What's wrong_, Clary mouthed, but Simon just shook his head at her.

"Good, now that we've all finished our heart-felt goodbyes, I can finally start now," Magnus exclaimed. He was wearing tight, leather pants, sewed all over with electric-blue sequins under a black shirt with glittery sleeves. Magnus turned and faced the wall while blue sparks flew out from under his hands. After a couple of minutes of this, he stepped back and there was a Portal, dark and mysterious, on the side of the house. They all stood watching for a minute.

"Do you need a push?" Magnus inquired the group.

"Who wants to go first?" Alec asked.

Jace stepped forward. "I'll go."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Of course you will." Then she stepped forward and intertwined her fingers with his. "Let's go home."

They both crossed into the Portal. Clary was thinking of the Institute like they all would. There was a moment of dizzying darkness and then she was suddenly falling toward green grass. She hit the ground hard and heard a moan from beneath her. Clary rolled over on her side and saw what she landed on. Jace.

"You could be a little more graceful," Jace said rubbing his elbow.

"Well, you did land on _me_ the first time." Clary thought back to when she had spontaneously jumped through the Portal at Madame Dorothea's apartment. That was just a few days after she had first found out about this new world. It had been so long since then it seemed. Really, that was a little less than a year ago.

Clary stood up and looked around her. There were few cars out, probably due to the early hour of the morning. The only person on the sidewalk was a young man in all black, and he was already rounding the corner now. She hadn't forgotten the bright, neon lights of New York, but they seemed to be glowing brighter since her absence.

A quiet gasp made Clary look up. Someone, it looked like Isabelle, was be hurled from the sky. Clary and Jace both backed up a few feet quickly to avoid being landed on. Isabelle landed with a thud where they had been standing. With a groan, Isabelle stood up and smoothed her long blue dress. "That's why we shouldn't use Portals. I know they're faster, but really, who likes to fall twenty feet, hit the hard ground, and then get grass stains on their clothes?"

Before Jace or Clary could reply, three smudges appeared in the sky. This time it was Alec and his parents. They managed not to land on each other, but Clary was pretty sure they had banged into one another. They stood up, while Jocelyn, Luke, and Simon made their way down to earth.

"Isabelle's right," Clary started, "It is pretty rough using the Portal." Everyone was on their feet now and looked like they agreed. Out of nowhere, Magnus appeared, standing. One minute there were nine people, the next there were ten.

"Especially, compared to _that_," Jace said, looking at Magnus.

"You could always take a plane, if you prefer," Magnus retorted, "I hear that there are complimentary peanuts and only 3 out of 10 crashes are fatal."

"At least you land straight up," Clary countered.

"Actually 45% of crashes happen during the landing," Simon said, making Clary glare at him.

"Then feel free to fly the next time you need transportation," Magnus smiled.

"Alright that's enough. Magnus, thank you for all your help," Maryse said, "Why don't we go inside now."

They all made their way down the Institute's hallway to the room that held the power box. When the electricity was running again, they all climbed into the elevator and rode up to the library. Church was waiting for them; he looked somewhere between mad and irritated. Clary guessed it was because he had been left alone for so long without food, though he wasn't showing any signs of starvation.

Everyone filed into the library. Maryse, Robert, and Alec sat on the couch, Isabelle and Simon were sitting in the huge chair by the fireplace, Clary and Jace were sitting in the chair across from it, and Magnus, Jocelyn, and Luke were standing.

"So Clary, are you going to be staying at the Institute tonight or at Luke's?" Alec asked.

"I guess here, if that's alright, Mom." Clary already knew this was alright; she and her mom had discussed it when they were in Idris. Clary would be staying at the Institute to train, while Jocelyn would move into Luke's house. Their old apartment had been fixed up, but it was too small and had been sold.

"That's fine," Jocelyn said.

Robert Lightwood cleared his throat and asked,"Do you two have any special plans for tonight?"

"No," Luke spoke up, "Just going to enjoy being home finally."

"It is nice," Robert sighed.

Everyone in the room nodded. Finally, they had a break from fighting and could stop to breathe. It had been a while since they could all just relax.

"What will you kids do tonight?" Jocelyn asked

"I'm going to cook," Isabelle said.

With that, each person's face looked alarmed. "Actually," Jace said, "our night will be more like holding Isabelle hostage while someone gets Chinese takeout."

Isabelle frowned. "This is all very interesting, and I would love to stay and chat," Magnus said, "but I simply have to go. Chairman Meow misses me." As quickly as he had appeared outside, he disappeared inside.

"I guess we should leave, too." Jocelyn and Luke waved and said goodnight to Clary. Maryse and Robert followed to show them out.

"And I should say hello to my mom. I wonder where she thinks I've been. Hodge said the Clave could make her think I was on a field trip or something. Maybe I visited the Eifel Tower." Simon hugged Isabelle and waved at Clary.

"And then there were four," Jace muttered.

"I think the rest of us are staying," Clary said, "unless we want to get takeout now."

"I'm not hungry yet," Isabelle said.

Alec shook his head, "Me either."

"Then let's just wait till tonight," Clary reasoned.

They waited until it was 9:30 before leaving and had decided to walk to the Chinese restaurant to eat instead of getting it delivered. Jace led the way down the sidewalk; it was only a few blocks from the Institute. The sky was dark tonight and the wind was blowing in cold air, making Clary shiver. She hugged her jacket closer to her and Jace wrapped his arm tightly around her. Isabelle and Alec's footsteps could be heard behind her.

The restaurant was on the right of the street and Jace opened the door for Clary. They walked in and took a booth near the back. The seats were cold even though the heat was turned on. A waitress with silky, black hair asked them what they wanted to drink and left. There seemed to be an argument between the cashier and someone in the kitchen.

"Do you know why they're yelling?" Isabelle asked.

Jace shook his head, "I don't know Chinese. Do you, Alec?"

"Some but not much," Alec looked at the cashier and listened, "They are talking about money and a guy… It sounds like he left without paying, and the cook own this place or something. "

"Why don't people pay? It couldn't cost that much to eat here," Clary said.

"I don't know it's weird, but there are all kinds of weird people out there," Alec commented.

Jace laughed, "Yeah, there's three of those weird people _in_ here."

Clary raised her eyebrows. "Wow, I didn't know you could hit on your own self esteem; you are the weirdest one in here after all," she grinned.

The waitress came back with their drinks. She took out her pen and spoke in an accent, "You are ready to order?"

"Yeah, Mei Fun Noodles with Pork & Shrimp," Jace said.

"General Tso Chicken for me," Clary ordered next.

The waitress scribbled on her pad and looked at Alec. "I'll take Hot and Sour Soup, please."

Isabelle pointed to her menu, "I'll have the Orange Chicken with fried rice."

The waitress turned to leave, but Alec stopped her. "Did someone leave without paying?"

The lady nodded, "Young man in dark clothes ordered noodles, soup, and duckling. He ate and left. Now Father is mad at Cousin for not stopping him."

"Did you call the police or something?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, but police can't do much now. He's gone."

"That's too bad," Clary sympathized for the family who owned the business.

The waitress nodded and walked back to the kitchen to place their order. The man, who must be the waitress's father, had calmed down now, but the cashier, who must be her cousin, still looked like he thought his uncle would start yelling at him again at any moment.

"So… Anyone know someone who likes to wear dark clothes?" Jace asked.

"Simon does," Isabelle said, "but he wouldn't leave without paying."

Clary shook her head in agreement. "No, he pays, and there wouldn't be a reason for him to come here in the first place."

Jace looked at Alec, "Anyone else?"

"Not that I can think of, unless you're talking about every Shadowhunter who owns fighting gear."

"It could have been a Shadow hunter," Isabelle began, "but why wouldn't they pay?"

"I don't think it was a Shadowhunter, this is more of a mundane thing," Jace said.

The sat in silence until the waitress came back with their food. Everyone ate quickly; they were all hungry as they hadn't eaten since they were in Idris.

Clary walked to her room to ready herself for bed while Jace walked beside her. When they reached her door, he bent down to kiss her good night. This was the same place Simon had seen them kissing during Clary's first week of finding the Institute and all the other magical places and people. Jace hugged her before he walked back down the hallway.

Clary walked into her room, sat down on her bed, and sighed. Finally things were normal in her life; no crisis breaking out at every second. It was just her life now as a Shadowhunter. Tomorrow she would be training just like the rest of them. Feeling relieved, she lied down under the covers.

Clary kept having the odd sensation that someone was watching her. She had felt that way walking home and she felt it now, too. Clary pulled the covers tighter around her and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it's not much right now, but it's getting there. Just a heads up, Chapter Three will probably be out a little later than a week, but not more than two weeks. I have exams coming up so more time studying less time writing. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Clary brought down the seraph blade with as much force as she could manage. Proud, she took a step back and looked at the stuffed dummy torn in half.

"Better, but you still need to come at more of an angle," Jace encouraged.

Clary threw up her hands, "I did come at an angle!"

Jace shook his head. "You need to slice from one shoulder to the opposite hip."

"That's what I did."

"No, you sliced from the shoulder to the belly button," Jace laughed.

Clary sighed and went to the next dummy. She drew back her blade and sliced exactly from the dummy's right shoulder to the left hip in a straight line.

"Better?" Clary asked.

"Well, it could have had a little more power…"

"Ugh!" Clary raised her blade.

"I'm kidding," Jace laughed and grabbed her weapon before Clary to do any harm, "That was great."

"Ok," Clary smiled, "Can I try something else now?"

Clary had been practicing with her sword for three hours today and for three hours the past four days. Now it was beginning to get on her nerves. She wanted to have a signature weapon of her own like Isabelle and her whip. Clary had no idea what weapon she really liked, though; she had never really been one to use weapons.

"Why don't we try learning some runes now?"

Clary nodded and pushed some sweaty pieces of hair out of her face. At first Clary didn't understand the purpose of learning the runes if she already knew them so well. Jace had to explain to her it wasn't about knowing what the runes mean, it was about learning how the runes and the combination of runes affected the outcome.

They walked down the hallway to the library and Jace opened the Gray Book. Clary sat down beside Jace and did as she had been taught by Jace, to clear her mind and focus on breathing. Jace opened the book, and Clary's mind registered the V shaped lines crossed in the middle with a wavy line as COURAGE. Jace flipped the page and a new rune was beside courage. The meaning went from courage to heroism.

Clary and Jace did this for ten minutes before they stopped for the day. It wasn't good to learn too many words a day. The runes could cause a major headache if you looked at too many in a short period of time. It was this that slowed Clary down from learning more about runes, not that she didn't want to learn about them or grew bored with them. If she could spend all day learning runes and studying them, Clary would.

"What do you want to do now?" Jace asked Clary.

"I'm not sure. I don't have any training left, and I don't have any plans for today."

"Did you want to see Simon?"

"No, I talked to him on the phone last night and I think he and Isabelle are hanging out today."

"We did," came a voice from behind them, "We watched a movie; it was fun."

Clary saw Isabelle in a dark green, flowing dress. "That's good. It wasn't _Dracula_, was it?" Clary asked.

Isabelle laughed, "No, thank the Angels. It was just a comedy. But the reason I came in here was that Mom wanted to let you know your mom and Luke are coming over soon."

"Really?" Clary stood up, "Do you know when?"

Isabelle shook her head, "Not exactly, just soon."

"Thanks. I'm going to take a shower then." Clary turned to Jace and kissed him lightly before rushing to the bathroom.

Jace watched Clary leave and sighed. He never did feel the same without her beside him. Jace noticed Isabelle looking at him and raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"You know you have to tell Clary." It wasn't a question.

"Tell her what?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "You also know exactly what I'm talking about, too."

"I don't read minds, Isabelle."

"But you do know what I'm referring to. It's Clary's choice to decide whether or not she wants to be a lead warrior for the Clave."

Jace glared at Isabelle. "She hasn't trained enough to fight for the Clave."

"Are you _that _worried she'll get hurt? Or do you think she's going to run off and leave you?"

Jace just looked at her.

"Clary wouldn't do that, Jace. Besides, she's not the only one with angel blood. The Clave wants you, too."

"I'm not the same as Clary."

"No, you have a skill equally as talented."

Jace sighed. He didn't want to talk about this. "Look, Izzy, I will tell her; just not now." With that, he stood and walked, determinedly, out of the library.

Clary had put on a nice top and some blue jeans; now she tugged on her shirt as she walked down the hallway. Luke and Jocelyn were probably here by now. Clary had been walking around trying to find Maryse or Robert.

"Clary!" yelled a voice in the kitchen.

Clary stopped in her tracks and peeked in the doorway. Her mom and Luke were in there along with Isabelle. She walked into the kitchen and hugged her mom.

"So what's up?" Clary asked.

"Luke and I were about to go out to eat, but Luke thought we should stop by and see you first," Jocelyn said happily, but there was a hint of confusion in her eyes.

Luke walked out into the hallway, "Come here for a second, Clary, please."

The confusion grew more pronounced on Jocelyn's face as Clary met Luke in the hallway.

"Okay, so what's up?" Clary repeated.

"Follow me first," Luke said and walked down the hallway until they reached the weapons room.

"I'm going to propose to your mom tonight, Clary," his voice was a mix of happiness and nervousness, "I wanted to be sure it was fine with you first, though."

"If it's fine with _me_? _Are you kidding?_ Of course it is; it's about time, to be honest!"

Luke smiled, "Well, that's good news."

Isabelle and Clary were standing over an even more confused Jocelyn, who was sitting in a chair at Isabelle's vanity. Clary told Isabelle about the news in the hallway, and Isabelle wanted to dress Jocelyn up and do her makeup.

Isabelle grabbed the mascara and put it to Jocelyn's eyelashes. Clary wandered over to Isabelle's closet. Some of Isabelle's clothes could fit Jocelyn since she was just a little taller than Izzy. Clary searched in the dress's section until she found one she liked.

"This would be perfect," Clary said as soon as Isabelle said, "All done!"

Isabelle looked at the dress Clary was holding and nodded. It was a royal blue, strapless dress with ruffles that fell from the top and flowed out to the hem. In record time, Isabelle had Jocelyn in the dress with her hair curled to a romantic wave that matched the dress's ruffles. Clary knew she would be drawing this later on tonight.

"You look beautiful, Mom," Clary said.

Jocelyn hugged Clary, "Thanks, and thank you, Isabelle, for dressing me."

"No problem at all," Isabelle replied.

They walked back down to the kitchen and watched Luke's reaction. His mouth dropped for a second Clary noticed, but he quickly recovered. Jocelyn blushed.

"You look stunning," Luke told Jocelyn.

"Thank you," Jocelyn smiled.

Luke took Jocelyn's hand and waved good bye to Clary and Isabelle. "Have a good night, girls."

Clary looked at Isabelle when Luke and Jocelyn stepped out of the room and smiled, pleased with their work.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short; I was trying my best to upload it by Wednesday. But I bet your thinking _Finally something happened!_ I know it's been kinda boring, but I'm getting past the exposition now and into the plot. I'll update next week, please comment! :)**


End file.
